Slap! Stick! Pig! Butter! Maasa vs Magozaemon
Slap! Stick! Pig! Butter! Maasa vs Magozaemon is a track from the Duet Songs ~Happy & Turn!~ character duet CD. It was released June 20, 2018. It is the fifth track on the CD and is sung by Yoshitsugu Matsuoka, the voice actor for Maasa Shirahone and Magozaemon. This track is unique in that Maasa is singing a duet with his childhood persona. Track Listing # Trust You (Kyoutarou & Ryouma) 4:18 # Days of Eternally Obstinate Rivalry (Taishi & Ichiro) 4:25 # When We Smile the Feeling Is Mutual (Nanao & Taiju) 3:42 # The Hands of the Clock Pass Each Other (Kyoutarou & Ata) 3:42 # Slap! Stick! Pig! Butter! Maasa vs Magozaemon (Maasa & Magozaemon) 4:10 # Trust You (Kyoutarou & Ryouma) (Karaoke) 4:18 # Days of Eternally Obstinate Rivalry (Taishi & Ichiro) (Karaoke) 4:25 # When We Smile the Feeling Is Mutual (Nanao & Taiju) (Karaoke) 3:42 # The Hands of the Clock Pass Each Other (Kyoutarou & Ata) (Karaoke) 3:42 # Slap! Stick! Pig! Butter! Maasa vs Magozaemon (Maasa & Magozaemon) (Karaoke) 4:09 Lyrics Romaji= Maasa Kyou mo deki agari Maasa SWEETS Maasa Sassoku minna ni kurawasechaou Magozaemon Dakedo itsumo yori oishikudekita shi Magozaemon Chotto tabetai hitotsu kurai! Maasa Zettai dame da yo! Sekkaku yaseta no ni!! Magozaemon Betsu ni ii ja n COOKIE ichimai Maasa Ichimai tabetara juubai deburu no! Magozaemon Daijoubu datte MACARON hitotsu Maasa Shibou ga tsuitara shibou shichau!! Both Nikkuki SWEETS itoshii SWEETS Magozaemon Amakute oishii debure BUTTER Maasa Buta no esada yo debure BUTTER Both Abura to BUTTER betta beta beta!! Both Nikkuki SWEETS itoshii SWEETS Magozaemon Tabechae! Tabechae! Maasa Gaman! Gaman! Both SWEETS sensou dota! Bata! Buta! BUTTER! Both Dai sensou wa mou tomerarenai! Magozaemon Ajumi da ajimi kore wa ajimi Magozaemon Donna aji ka wo shiru dake da saa! Maasa Dame da yo dame da yo hito kakera mo dame Maasa Honno sukoshi ga inochitori Magozaemon Maa maa katai koto wa iwazu ni Maasa Yasashiku ittatte dame da yo! Magozaemon Ichimai tabetara juubun hashireba ii Maasa Sore ja shouhi CALORIE tarinai! Magozaemon Daijoubu daijoubu saa tabeyou! Both Dekkai SWEETS gekikan SWEETS Maasa Ichido tabetara tomaranai Magozaemon Futori kiru made tomaranai Both Niku ni kawatte bukku buku buku!! Both Dekkai SWEETS gekikan SWEETS Maasa Yamete! Yamete! Magozaemon Tabete! Tabete! Both SWEETS sensou dota! Bata! Buta! BUTTER! Both Ude ga puru puru suru...! Magozaemon Maasa, DIET no kotsu wa gaman shinai koto datte, Magozaemon Kimi ga ichiban shitteru daro? Magozaemon Hora hora, dame datte itteru no ni yo dare tare teru ja n Magozaemon Ikkokurai daijoubu. Hai, a~n Maasa Kodomo no koro debudatta Maasa Sonna no nidoto iya nan da Maasa Kawaii kawaii Maasa ga ii Maasa Mou Magozaemon ja nai n da Magozaemon Sore demo kokoro wa yureteru n desho?? Both Nikkuki SWEETS itoshii SWEETS Magozaemon Amakute oishii debure BUTTER Maasa Buta no esada yo debure BUTTER Both Abura to BUTTER betta beta beta! Both Nikkuki SWEETS itoshii SWEETS Magozaemon Tabechae! Tabechae! Maasa Gaman! Gaman! Both SWEETS sensou dota! Bata! Buta! BUTTER! Both Dai sensou wa mou tomerarenai! |-|Kanji= 【マーサ】今日も出来上がりマーサスイーツ 【マーサ】早速みんなに食らわせちゃおう 【孫左衛門】だけどいつもより美味しくできたし 【孫左衛門】ちょっと食べたい一つくらい！ 【マーサ】絶対ダメだよ！せっかく痩せたのに！！ 【孫左衛門】別にいいじゃんクッキー1枚 【マーサ】1枚食べたら10倍デブるの！！ 【孫左衛門】大丈夫だってマカロン1つ 【マーサ】脂肪がついたら死亡しちゃう！！ 【二人】にっくきスイーツ　愛しいスイーツ 【孫左衛門】甘くて美味しいデブレバター 【マーサ】豚の餌だよデブレバター 【二人】油とバター　ベッタベタベタ！！ 【二人】にっくきスイーツ　愛しいスイーツ 【孫左衛門】食べちゃえ！食べちゃえ！ 【マーサ】我慢！我慢！ 【二人】スイーツ戦争　ドタ！バタ！ブタ！バター！ 【二人】大戦争はもう止められない！ 【孫左衛門】味見だ味見　これは味見 【孫左衛門】どんな味かを知るだけだ、さあ！ 【マーサ】ダメだよダメだよ　ひとかけらもダメ 【マーサ】ほんの少しが命取り 【孫左衛門】まあまあ固いことは言わずに 【マーサ】やさしく言ったってダメだよ！ 【孫左衛門】1枚食べたら10分走ればいい 【マーサ】それじゃ消費カロリー足りない！ 【孫左衛門】大丈夫大丈夫さあ食べよう！ 【二人】でっかいスイーツ　激甘スイーツ 【マーサ】一度食べたら止まらない 【孫左衛門】太りきるまで止まらない 【二人】肉に変わって　ブックブクブク！！ 【二人】でっかいスイーツ　激甘スイーツ 【マーサ】やめて！やめて！ 【孫左衛門】食べて！食べて！ 【二人】スイーツ戦争　ドタ！バタ！ブタ！バター！ 【二人】腕がぷるぷるする…！ 【孫左衛門】マーサ、ダイエットのコツは我慢しないことだって、 【孫左衛門】君が一番知ってるだろ？ 【孫左衛門】ほらほら、ダメだって言ってるのによだれ垂れてるじゃん 【孫左衛門】一個くらい大丈夫。はい、あ～ん 【マーサ】子どものころデブだった 【マーサ】そんなの二度と嫌なんだ 【マーサ】かわいいかわいいマーサがいい 【マーサ】もう孫左衛門じゃないんだ 【孫左衛門】それでも心は揺れてるんでしょ？？ 【二人】にっくきスイーツ　愛しいスイーツ 【孫左衛門】甘くて美味しいデブレバター 【マーサ】豚の餌だよデブレバター 【二人】油とバター　ベッタベタベタ！！ 【二人】にっくきスイーツ　愛しいスイーツ 【孫左衛門】食べちゃえ！食べちゃえ！ 【マーサ】我慢！我慢！ 【二人】スイーツ戦争　ドタ！バタ！ブタ！バター！ 【二人】大戦争はもう止められない！ |-|English= Maasa Today my Maasa sweets are finished Maasa Let's make everyone eat them right away Magozaemon But they came out even more delicious than usual Magozaemon I want to eat some of them! Maasa Absolutely not! I'll lose my slim figure! Magozaemon One cookie won't really hurt Maasa If I eat one cookie, I'll get ten times fatter! Magozaemon One macaron is just fine Maasa If I get fat, I'll die!! Both Accursed sweets, lovely sweets Magozaemon Alluringly delicious fattening butter Maasa Pig's feed, fattening butter Both Oil and butter, thick and sticky Both Accursed sweets, lovely sweets Magozaemon Eat it! Eat it! Maasa Self-control! Self-control! Both The Sweets War, Slap! Stick! Pig! Butter! Both We can't stop this huge civil war anymore! Magozaemon A taste, a taste, this is only a taste Magozaemon Just to know what the flavor is, see! Maasa No way, no way! Not even a drop! Maasa Even a little is fatal! Magozaemon Now, now, don't say such harsh things Maasa Saying nice things doesn't work! Magozaemon Running for ten minutes will make up for eating one Maasa I won't burn enough calories with just that! Magozaemon It's okay. It's okay. Here, eat! Both Huge sweets, extra-sugary sweets Maasa If I start eating it, I won't stop Magozaemon You won't stop until you get fat Both Flesh, swelling and bulging Both Huge sweets, extra-sugary sweets Maasa Stop it! Stop it! Magozaemon Eat it! Eat it! Both The Sweets War, Slap! Stick! Pig! Butter! Both My arms are jiggling...! Magozaemon Maasa, the secret to dieting is self-control, Magozaemon You of all people know that, don't you? Magozaemon Look, look, you say no but you're drooling Magozaemon One piece will be just fine. Now say "ahhh~" Maasa I was fat when I was a child Maasa I'll won't let that happen again Maasa Cute, cute Maasa is great Maasa I'm not Magozaemon anymore Magozaemon You say that, but your heart's quivering, isn't it? Both Accursed sweets, lovely sweets Magozaemon Alluringly delicious fattening butter Maasa Pig's feed, fattening butter Both Oil and butter, thick and sticky Both Accursed sweets, lovely sweets Magozaemon Eat it! Eat it! Maasa Self-control! Self-control! Both The Sweets War, Slap! Stick! Pig! Butter! Both We can't stop this huge civil war anymore!